Hope's Daughter
by Elhini Prime
Summary: My story is a sorrow-filled one. As most are these dark days. I have seen light and walked in darkness, my hands are just as stained with blood as are my kindred's. But none can claim the most horrific deed as I have. For none can claim they took the life of their father. Rated T. Minor romance. Ties with "Starshine and Starchildren"


**Ok, so the few who have read _Starshine __and Starchildren_ know about the Dúnedan girl that is friends with Elhíni Silverarrow. This is the story of Serilda Two-Blades, you will see _why _she's called Two-Blades later on. But for now, we need to know exactly _who_ she is, what her role in the history of Middle-Earth is, and what she had to go through before she become friends with the Princess of Mirkwood. I know it's short, but trust me, the chapters will get longer as they wear on. For the most part, the storyline follows the plot in _The Lord of the Rings__ Online_ up until one pivotal point...which you will see later on. **

Chapter 1

Daughter of Amdir

"Hurry, my friend!" came the call from one of his Brothers in Arms.

"You shall be late if you do not!" another yelled.

He ignored them and raced forwards, taking the reins of his trusted steed from the stable master and spurring the horse out of the city, towards a small cottage on the plain, surrounded by tall, dark trees.

"Faster," he murmured to the horse, "We must go faster!"

As if it understood, the horse picked up speed, it's breath coming out fast and strong, it's muscles rippling under it's dark skin.

As soon as they reached the house, the Ranger leaped off his horse and sprinted to the house, right as an ear piercing shriek ripped through the air.

"You're late!" came his younger brother's voice from in front of him, "Amdir, late for your own child's birth,"

"I am not late yet, Toradan," Amdir growled, "But, I probably shall be if you do not get _out_ of my _way_,"

Toradan's blue gaze glittered under his hood and Amdir could see the roguish smirk under his younger brother's hood.

"Toradan, let him in," came a second, more authoritative voice ordered as a taller man with a piercing grey gaze came into the light.

"I was just jesting, Aragorn," Toradan shrugged…

But he wisely stepped out of the way at both his brother's and his chieftain's glares. Amdir shot forwards, grabbing the handle of the door.

He nearly tore the door off its hinges and he raced in to face an older woman helping a younger one in the bed.

"I'm here," he gasped, coming to the younger woman's side and she grabbed his hand, nearly breaking it from the pain that wracked her body.

He looked at the midwife.

"How much longer?" he asked softly.

"Soon," she replied, "We just have to be patient,"

The younger woman gave a heartbreaking scream and squeezed the Ranger's hand in her vise-like grip.

"Not soon enough," he murmured.

* * *

><p>It was dark where she lay. Dark and wet and warm. Pain forced her to move, and she did, slowly and painfully, but she did move. Suddenly the darkness burst into light and a shocked squall ripped from her. It was bright and dry and <em>cold<em>! She continued her high pitched squeals…until the softer hands traded off for rougher ones and she caught glimpse of blue eyes and pale blond, almost white, hair underneath a green cowl. A soft smile graced the face of the one who held her.

She ceased her crying, curiously tilting her small head to look into the blue eyes that matched her own. She could see that he meant her no harm…and could see a faint shine about him that marked him as different.

"Let me see her…" a weak, female voice asked, making the man look up.

* * *

><p>It had been a long, long labor. Many hours of assisting the midwife for the miracle of a child's birth. Even to a Dunédan, who had many long years ahead of him, it had taken a long time…But it was over now. And as he looked down at his tiny daughter, the Ranger's blue gaze sparked softly. Now began the years of becoming a father.<p>

"Let me see her…" his dear wife breathed.

"She looks like you," Amdir murmured, looking to the side and tilting the babe's small, dark form to his dark skinned wife, whose dark hair was twisted up out of her face.

The woman's name was Alvara. She was from the lands south of Gondor, an emissary to bring peace between the Southrons and the Gondorians. She had caught the eye of the, at that time, young Ranger and said Ranger began to court her, eventually marrying her years later.

"She seems like you, Amdir," Alvara returned as the man handed the tiny babe to her, "She has the…aura…around her. As you do, as any of your people do,"

"A Dúnedan," Amdir said with a faint smile, "Alvara, she needs a name…what shall we call her?"

The Southron woman gave a soft smile.

"In the language of my people, Alvara means elf-warrior…in one of your languages, Amdir means hope. Her name should be something that inspires and something that brings strength. In my native tongue, Serilda means brave warrior when referring to a woman,"

"Serilda it is then," Amdir said with a smile, "Welcome to the world, Serilda daughter of Alvara,"

"No," Alvara replied, shaking her dark head as she stroked the babe's downy, white-blond hair, "She is Serilda daughter of Amdir, Daughter of _Hope_,"

**And so it begins. Next time, Serilda will be a bit older. Sorry if this seemed a bit choppy, it'll get smoother as we go on I promise. I just felt that there would be a good place to end it. **

**Amdir _does_ mean 'Hope' as another author put it quite clearly. And if you _have_ played LOTRO, you know what happens to poor Amdir in the end. BUT for now, we're just going to focus on the bright side of things, alright? Good. **

**Anyway, I hope you liked it. And if you did..._please_ let me know. Oh, and if you have any ideas on what to do before the plot of LOTRO starts...send it to me! Because it'll be a while, seeing as Serilda is about 20ish by the dawn of the War of the Ring.**

**Qui vállë tóquetë, ván tecë (If no review comes from y'all; no story comes from me)**

**Máriessë ar mára tecië**

**Farewell and fair writing**

**Elhini Prime signing off.**


End file.
